YWE TLC 2017
Matchcard Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC) match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Silvio© vs. Mario Sanchez Fatal Four-way match for the No.1 Conterdership to the UHC Arrow vs. Angel vs. Shadow vs. Victor X Tables match for the Hardcore Championship Demon Extreme© vs. Shane Hayes Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship Jacob Cass© vs. Rocker Dynamite & DJ Hero vs. Aaron White & Tristan Knight Gold Stallion vs. Mr.Amazing The Rockin' Rock Concert by Johnny B. Rockin' Background J.B. Rockin' Rock Concer'''t: J. B. Rockin’ has taken it upon himself to perform for the Smackdown fans at TLC. The Rock-star plans to steal the fans hearts…..we’ll see where this goes. '''Gold Stallion vs. Mr. Amazing: Friendly competition between friends Gold Stallion & Amazing. As they wish to officially become a tag team but want to decide who the main man is as they have blamed each other for their loss to SWED. Dynamite & DJ Hero vs. Aaron White & Tristan Knight: Arron White believes DJ Hero's victory at Survivor Series was dumb luck. He attacked DJ at Smackdown which was quickly halted by Dynamite who stated Aaron White is a soar loser. Tristan who has been absent of late blindsides Dynamite as he believes there are two many hasbeens like the two in front of him stealing the spot light. We got a Tag Team Match Playa! Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship – Jacob Cass © vs. Rocker: Rocker returned at Survivor Series and challenged the IC Champ Jacob to a match. Jacob had to lob blow Rocker to escape his clutches however there will be nowhere to run but everywhere to climb as their rematch has become a ladder match. Tables match for the Hardcore Championship – Demon Extreme © vs. Shane Hayes: Demon Extreme won his first YWE Title at Survivor Series which was the Hardcore title. He feels this was the exact title that was made for him as he wishes to make the Hardcore division more extreme than it’s ever been. Shane Hayes has demanded his rematch at TLC and it will be a Table match, these two go head to head once more. No.1 Contenders Match – Angel vs. Victor X vs. Shadow vs. Arrow: A New No.1 Contender will be announced for the Royal Rumble and it will be the winner of this match. Angel is hoping to get back in te Championship picture while Shadow is desperate to win back what should be his by right. Victor X claims that the X Era will never die and as the face of Smackdown there is only a matter of time before he reigns again, while Arrow has unfinished business with Silvio but wishes to challenge Mario Sanchez in a dream match. Who will Prevail? Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Title – Silvio © vs Mario Sanchez: Silvio has begun to show is true colours by attacking Mario Sanchez verbally and physically whenever he gets the chance. He claims that he hates fake good guys and uses Mario Sanchez as an example of that. He also states that he never nor wants friends in this business and is here to stay at the top for as long as possible while stopping over as much people as possible. Mario aims to win back what he lost at No Mercy. The two go head to head in a TLC match. Results Category:YWE CPVs Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE Category:2017